Unexpected First Impression
by Mitzia
Summary: Yuki has to work with Akihiko on his first novel for Marukawa when Shuichi comes and interrupts. One-shot


Akihiko drank his coffee and sighed. He placed the cup on the coffee table and fell against the back of the couch. He sighed again and relaxed his muscles, sinking into the plush pink fabric.

Misaki washed the dishes in the kitchen while the author sulked. "What's wrong, Usagi-san?" he asked once he put away the last plate. He walked into the living room so he could see his face.

"Aikawa is making me write a novel with another author who's starting to work at Marukawa," Akihiko said.

"A new author? Why?" Misaki asked.

"He's very popular, but this is his first time working with Marukawa. She wants me to 'show him the ropes,'" Akihiko said. "Though I don't get how different Marukawa is from his publishing house."

Akihiko sighed again and took a cigarette out of the box beside his coffee.

"Who is it? Are they nice?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko puffed the smoke. "Eiri Yuki. He's popular with the ladies, but he doesn't do many interviews nor does he have much gossip about him."

"He sounds just like you," Misaki mumbled.

He returned to the kitchen and Akihiko remained seated on the couch. With the next half hour, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Misaki said.

He walked out and opened the door. There stood a man almost as tall as Akihiko with glistening blonde hair and light brown eyes. He looked quite handsome and Misaki could tell that he must get a lot of attention from girls.

"Is this Akihiko Usami's place?" the man asked.

"Oh, yes. You must be Yuki-san. Please come in." Misaki stepped out of the doorway to let Yuki through.

He led him into the living room where Akihiko sat with his laptop and a few notebooks laid out across the table. "Welcome, Yuki," Akihiko said.

"Nice place you got here," Yuki said.

"Thank you. Let's get started, shall we? I'm sure you're very busy," Akihiko said.

Yuki sat on the couch across Akihiko. "Not particularly, though the sooner we finish this, the better," Yuki said.

Akihiko smirked, liking the answer he got. The two began to work and Misaki went to make some snacks. He listened as the two authors exchanged ideas and seemed to get along. It was somewhat odd to see Akihiko be friendly to some extent.

As he finished cooking, the door bell rang again. "I'll get it," Misaki announced to the authors who were too immersed into their work to even notice.

The door bell rang repeatedly as if whoever was outside wanted to come in right away. "Who is i-"

"Where's Yuki?!"

Misaki opened the door to see a boy with vibrant pink hair and purple eyes staring intently at him. "He's here. Hey!"

The boy stomped in and shouted for Yuki. He opened and closed doors until he opened the one which led to the living room.

"Yuki! How dare you leave me! Are you cheating on me?!" the pinkette yelled.

Misaki ran to the living room where the boy was shaking Yuki by the lapel of his shirt. Akihiko looked unfazed by this, but Misaki could tell he was a bit confused.

"Brat, I working. Get out of here now," Yuki said a bit irritably.

"I doubt that! Who are these people?! Ha! Have you lost interest in me?" the boy yelled. He curled up into a ball at Yuki's feet and trembled.

"Um, Eiri-san, do you know him?" Misaki asked hesitantly.

Yuki groaned and rubbed his temples. "He's Shuichi. He's my over obsessive housemate." He grabbed Shuichi by the collar and pulled him off the ground. "I'm working on a book with him and if you don't want to sleep outside for the rest of your life, you better go now."

The room was silent and quite uncomfortable for Akihiko and Misaki who just watched the quarrel.

Shuichi's eyes teared up and he ran out of the apartment while yelling about how stupid Yuki was.

"Finally. Can we continue?" Yuki asked.

Akihiko nodded and the two returned to work as if Shuichi never came.

"Um, will he be alright?" Misaki asked.

"He'll be fine. He'll get over it," Yuki said.

"Work is more important in any case," Akihiko said.

Misaki looked back at the door Shuichi ran out of and shivered. "This business is terrifying."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A Gravitation/JR crossover...how come this isn't a manga? Like...seriously...they could be the same universe...XD But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
